


The Boy With Puppy Eyes

by yuonkqe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Eyes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia NCT, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuonkqe/pseuds/yuonkqe
Summary: - His iced-cold and cruel heart was broken by a single stare. Those puppy-like eyes which he was mesmerized by, he couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar feeling rising from inside of him. There's just...Something about those eyes that he couldn't stop looking at.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Boy With Puppy Eyes

Dongyoung pushed his classmate to the dirt filled ground underneath, he took a step back and kicked into the poor kid's stomach. The students that were present at the school's playground stared in horror as the kid spitted out blood from his mouth. The kid hugged his stomach and cried out in intense pain, he begged and begged Dongyoung to stop. He just scoffed, judging eyes. He felt nothing, absolutely no empathy at all. Dongyoung cracked his knuckles, getting ready to strike a move on the injured kid. His teacher yelled from a far, her voice screeching like a mighty vulture, loud and aggressive. 

"Kim Dongyoung! I demand you to stop this foolish act immediately! Get away from Ten, now!" Her heels clapping against the floor, coming nearer and nearer to his direction.

Dongyoung glared at his homeroom teacher, so harsh that she could feel shivers running down her spine. "Come at me. I dare you." He threatened. Her eyes grew wide, she was stunned that a normal looking 10-years-old boy would behaved like this. For years of teaching, she had never seen such violences from a little child.

The young woman's words quite stuck in her throat, she finally collected the courage to say something. "I'm contacting your parents. You are suspended from school until you apologize to Ten." His teacher held up her phone and dialed one of his guardians number. The next day, him and his parents was required to come to the meeting with the principal and his homeroom teacher. He learned that the kick he gave to Ten had somewhat harmed the kid's intestines that will possibly affect his digestive system. To conclusion, his family was asked to pay for Ten's medical bills. Spending a large amount of money because of something their son had caused. His father drove him to the hospital, where Ten was recovering at, to apologize so he could lessen his suspension from school.

His father looked at him, in a serious manner. "Dongyoung, I want you to listen to me. You _have_ to say sorry to Ten."

"No, I'm not doing it." The old man frowned, he could never controlled his disobedient son. Dongyoung was...Different from other kid his age range. The boy had a dangerous personality, like almost psychotic. At a young age, he's already getting into multiple fights with kids that were physically stronger than him. The thing is, Dongyoung always win. He never gained a single scratch from a fight, but only left his enemies bruised, busted.

His father pressed, he huffed deeply and agreed to apologize. Walking in to Ten's room, Dongyoung spotted his parents weeping over their wounded son beside the hospital bed. Ten's parents scooched aside for him to come close. His father sweats ran down his forehead, he was anxious with his son. He silently prayed it would go as planned.

Dongyoung stood beside Ten, he glanced at the exhausted boy below him. "Ten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you." Ten smiled weakly at him, feeling a bit at peace when he came to apologized. Well, Ten was too early. His little grin fell as soon as he heard it.

"I was meant to beat you to death." Doyoung felt his father grabbed him and instantly pulled him out of the room. The man knew if he kept his son in there for a tiny bit longer, Ten would actually be dead. His father scolded him, only to be met with the same eyes he gave his teacher. His parents tried to sent him to a psychiatrist, they wanted to know what's wrong with their child. But the feedbacks were interesting indeed, the psychiatrist got attacked by Dongyoung and soon refused to have any other type of check-ups with him. His parents tried sent him to a camp that specializes in misbehave kids, he was sent back home for being "too much" they said. The only thing that actually went well was when he transferred to new high school. Dongyoung's grades were great, he attracted many admirers throughout his years of learning, fights had reduced. But still, he was feared by many. Exactly the way he wanted, to be a threat to most people, a breathing hazard.

It was common for him to turned down various confessions, but it's odd since he would do it in the most unsympathetic way possible. "Uh-I like you for a very long time now, Dongyoung. Will you go out with me?" An adorable girl from his class told, her face blushing like crazy.

He only looked her up and down, "Fuck off." He loved seeing others failures, their pains is his excitements. Staring at the way the girl's tears sliding down her cheeks amazed him, the way her face contorted into a defeated expression. He laughed loudly, catching her attention. "You're so damn pathetic, I like that." Dongyoung continued to taunt her until she couldn't take it and decided to exit. He sat on the table surface, smirking deviously to himself.

* * *

He arrived home at different hours every times, Dongyoung saw the terrified look on his parents's faces. They were shaken by his presence, his aura was intimidating, over-powering and dominant. He never sat down for dinner with his family, they were too scared to even look him in the eyes like back in the days. The thick silence wrapped around their house, too quiet, too uncomfortable. Dongyoung laid on his soft bed, the mattress felt amazing against his back. His mother shouted from downstairs, "Dinner's ready, Dongyoung!" He sighed and went to the kitchen table, his mother and father was already waiting at the table. His bowl were prefilled with rice, he snatched it and was about to go when his mother called him back. 

"Dongyoung-sweetheart, can you at least enjoy dinner with us for once?" Her tone was loving and soft, but her words were a bit forced.

He sat down, "Fine, what the hell do you want mother?" He had feeling that she wanted something from him, why would she requested for him to have a family dinner out of the blue. He could see through the false smile on her face, she was unhappy but tried to concealed it when he's in the picture.

His father began, "Since you're turning eighteen really soon, what do you think about taking over my business?" His father was getting old and was getting ready for an retirement, the old man hoped his son would take his offer, to then succeed as the new CEO. 

He snickered, "Yeah, no thanks. It's a very kind offer, father. But I'm not interested in running anything of yours." He stood up, glancing at his parents disappointed faces. "I'll be leaving now, goodnight." He added. He heard his mother comforting his father, telling the old man that he's just not ready yet. Dongyoung couldn't care less, he felt nothing. No regrets, no even apologetic. It's like middle school all over again.


End file.
